Unexpected, love is unexpected
by Circinus
Summary: En pausa por incongruencias en mi forma de escribir en ese momento y la actual. Su secreto es revelado frente a toda la escuela. El no espera darse cuenta de quién está enamorado gracias a un reto. Ella no espera descubrir lo mismo por una venganza. Podrán admitir que están enamorados de su peor enemigo?
1. Confesiones de un día aburrido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos creando la trama.

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones de un día aburrido**

Era la hora de la cena, un grupo de Gryffindor venía hablando alegremente cuando llegó a su mesa. Harry y sus amigos estaban comentándose las novedades de esa tarde. Nada del otro mundo había ocurrido: las mismas clases aburridas, con los mismo profesores aburridos; en fin, la misma rutina aburrida. Sin embargo, siempre estaban los amigos para alegrar el día y volverlo más especial.

Ni bien se sentaron, comenzaron a hablar de algo que ya se estaba volviendo repetitivo debido a que hacía casi una semana que hablaban de ese mismo tema, primero con esperanza y ahora con cierto descreimiento.

-Desearía que los de Ravenclaw se vengaran de ese cretino de Malfoy de una vez por todas. No comprendo que están esperando- dijo Ron.-Así podríamos divertirnos todos un buen rato.

Era sabido por todos que Draco Malfoy, uno de los líderes de Slytherin le había gastado a los Ravenclaw una broma para nada agradable: al entrar en su sala común las águilas se habían encontrado con que todas las tareas para el día de mañana no estaban allí. La jefa de la casa, la profesora Sprout nunca pudo probar que Draco fuera el culpable, al igual que sus estudiantes, pero era de conocimiento público que él había diseñado el plan y lo había llevado adelante con otros de su casa. A qué se debía esta "broma"? A que Ravenclaw había derrotado a Slytherin en el Qudditch(cosa que nadie esperaba) debido a la ausencia de los mejores jugadores por una curiosa gripe.

-No lo sé Ron, la venganza nunca es buena. Tal vez, como son tan inteligentes, se han dado cuenta de que eso no los llevará a nada.-respondió Hermione.

-O quizás, como son tan inteligentes, esperarán a que Malfoy se descuide...-repuso Harry.

-De todas formas, no nos imcumbe lo que los Ravenclaws puedan o no hacerle a Malfoy-dijo la castaña, tratando de desviar el tema que ya se estaba volviendo tedioso por la repetición.

Comenzaron entonces a hablar de la fiesta que había sido organizada para dentro de dos días, el Viernes, por los gemelos Weasley. De repente, una voz comenzó a alzarse por encima de las demás, que poco a poco fueron guardando silencio para escuchar lo que ésta decía:

-...y temo montar un hipogrifo desde que Buckpeack o como se llame me atacó. Pero creo que mi mayor secreto, es uno que sorprendería a toda la escuela, y no es para menos...

Cuando pronunció estas palabras, Zabinni y Nott se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y corrieron hacia donde Malfoy se encontraba. Casualmente, ese día se había sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, ya que no había sitio junto a sus amigos.

Reinaba un silencio digno de un funeral, el aire podía ser cortado con una cuchilla, solo la voz de Malfoy se oía, por encima de todos:

-...que alguien como yo sea virgen, sí que...-justo en ese momento, Zabinni, que notó que no llegaría a correr para cubrir la boca del Slytherin, trató de encantar una servilleta para que se metiera en su boca, con tan mala suerte que esto sucedió 2 segundos después de cuando tuviera que haber ocurrido.

Todo el mundo en el Gran Salón permaneció mudo, mientras comenzaban a surgir risas de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Nott y Zabinni entraron en acción y se llevaron a Malfoy a su cuarto, con las manos en su boca, para evitar que el rubio siguiera destruyendo su reputación. Nott suspiraba y exclamaba:

-Ay Draco, cuando tomes conciencia de lo que haz dicho...Deberemos permanecer a tu lado para evitar que te suicides al despertar.

Mientras tanto, una muy preocupada Pansy miraba alternadamente a Draco y a los otros dos Slytherin. Zabini le hizo una seña de que permaneciera en su lugar, no hubiera nada que ella pudiera hacer ahora, y él y Nott serían más fuertes si es que a Malfoy le daba un ataque violento cuando despertara del Desmaius que le lanzaron ni bien atravesaron las pesadas puertas de madera

En el Gran Salón todos reían, incluso se escuchaban gritos de los Ravenclaw diciendo que nadie que se metiera con ellos quedaría impune y que había valido la pena la espera. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna reían como si no hubiera mañana. Estaban a punto de parar cuando lo recordaban y volvían a comenzar. Ni Dumbledore pidiendo silencio ni Snape vociferando y amenazando con quitar puntos a las casa lograron que la algarabía acabase hasta después de 15 minutos. Después de ese tiempo se escuchaban misteriosos accesos de tos y risitas apagadas, pero al menos se podía oír si alguno de los profesores hablaba.

Dumbledore tomó la palabra y dijo: -Comprendo su necesidad de hacer bromas, y que tal vez, hayan tenido algún motivo para vengarse del pobre chico, pero si esta situación vuelve a repetirse, creo que deberé tomar medidas mucho más drásticas que restar 200 puntos a Ravenclaw y ordenarles que le pidan disculpas a Draco.

Se oyeron un par de protestas de la casa, pero todos dijeron que había valido la pena. De esta manera, los alumnos fueron retirándose a sus salas comunes y los 5 Gryffindor comenzaron a hablar de lo sucedido camino a sus aposentos:

-Vaya, quién lo creería? Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ese que conocemos, que estuvo con prácticamente todas las chicas de Hogwarts, ese Malfoy, es virgen.-dijo Ron, encantado.

-Cállate Ron, como si tú no lo fueras-le dijo su hermana, Ginny.

Éste se puso colorado y respondió:- Lo sé, pero es que yo no tengo una gran reputación de haberme acostado con todas las chicas... Estás defendiendo a Malfoy? Acaso te gusta?

-No seas paranoico Ron, tu hermana está con Harry.-dijo Hermione, tratando de apaciguarlo.

-De todas maneras es extraño, está realmente bueno y ha tenido varias novias, no me explico como es que sea viergen aún...-pensó en voz alta la pelirroja.

-EN SERIO CREES QUE MALFOY ESTÁ BUENO?-preguntaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo, gritando casi. Por suerte, se encontraban en una zona con pocos estudiantes.

-Oh, vamos Harry, no irás a ponerte celoso, tu también eres muy atractivo, además de que eres mucho mejor persona y es a ti a quien amo. De todas maneras, no pueden negar que lo esté...

Harry besó a Ginny y siguieron caminando tranquilamente, pero Ron, algo ofuscado le preguntó a Luna:

-Y tú que crees? Te parece atractivo Malfoy?

Luna, fue sacada de sus pensamientos de improviso y se vio sorprendida por esta pregunta. Sin embargo respondió luego de cavilar un poco: Sí, puede ser...no lo sé, trato de fijarme en el interior de las personas, no en su exterior.-_Se salió por la tangente_, pensó Hermione.

-Y tú Herms? Qué opinas?

-Ugh, Malfoy... definitivamente, no es mi tipo: es un égolatra. Además, me gusta que el cabello sea más oscuro y sus ojos, son de una tonalidad rara, que realmente produce escalofríos. Cómo podría resultarme Malfoy atractivo?- la sola idea de Malfoy era desagradable, peor aún la de intentar buscar algo bueno en él.

-Sí, definitivamente tienes razón.- corroboró Ron.

Luego de reírse un rato más, fueron a acostarse pensando en todo lo que había sucedido: el día ya no era tan aburrido, cierto?

* * *

Después de un rato, Draco despertó con Nott y Zabinni entredormidos sentados en un sofá. No recordaba qué había sucedido, hasta que una pequeña imagen resurgió en su mente:

_Theo y Blaise lo llevaban a rastras por el corredor tapándole la boca, el se resitía y comenzaba a hablar, pero antes de que puediera terminar de decir algo coherente, Theo le gritaba _Desmaius _y todo se volvía negro._

-Chicos, qué sucedió? Chicos, chicos, CHICOS!

-Eh? Ah, Draco- dijeron ambos despertando de su sueño.

-Qué sucedió? Por qué me sacaron a rastras del comedor y me desmayaron?- un desesperado Draco clamaba por respuestas.

-Oh, solo que los Ravenclaw fueron muy inteligentes, después de un tiempo, cuando no esperabas venganza, echaron _Veritaserum_ a tu comida o a tu bebida, no estoy completamente seguro...

-SOLO DIME QUÉ DIJE! QUÉ DEMONIOS DIJE? ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHÓ?-nadie podía controlar el ataque nervioso que el pobre Slytherin estaba sufriendo.

-Nott, díselo tú.

-No, mejor tú.

-Yo no lo haré.

-ME DIRÁN YA MISMO QUÉ DIJE! SI NO PROBARÉ EL _VERITASERUM_ CON USTEDES!

-La buena noticia es que prácticamente nadie oyó que en realidad no te gustaban las Brujas de Macbetch, pero.. digamos que todos escucharon cuando dijiste fuerte y claro que eras virgen...

-Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios! Y POR QUÉ NO ME DETUVIERON?

-Bueno, lo intentamos, pero llegamos un poco tarde...-dijo Zabinni.

-Mátenme por favor...

-Vamos Draco, no es tan malo, tampoco dijiste nada tan malo...-trató de consolarlo Nott.

-TAN MALO? Qué es para ti tan malo? Hubiera preferido que creyeran que me acuesto con Granger o alguna sangre sucia antes de que sepan que no lo hago con nadie. Hasta hubiera aceptado felizmente que pensaran que soy fácil y que cualquiera puede acostarse conmigo.

-No te sientas mal, de seguro para mañana ya todo ha pasado...

El rubio se acostó en su cama refunfuñando y sintiéndose muy molesto. Quiénes se creían para hacerle eso a él? No tenían derecho. Ya conocerían la furia del príncipe de Slytherin.

**Hola, este es mi primer fic. No me maten, me falta un poco de experiencia. Espero les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen reviews diciéndome si les gustó, si no les gustó o si tienen alguna idea para agregar al fic. Saludos.**

** Sangre sucia.**


	2. A que no te atreves, Granger

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos creando la trama.

**Capítulo 2: A que no te atreves, Granger.**

Hermione ya se dirigía a clase de Transformaciones con mucho tiempo de sobra, de bastante malhumor. Sinceramente esperaba que Crookshanks dejara de fastidiar por las noches, porque si no se vería obligada a atar su hocico con algún hechizo. De repente sintió que su pierna era llevada hacia atrás y todos sus libros caían junto a ella al suelo. Una risita de suficiencia se oyó a su espalda. Hoy si que no era día para molestarla, y Malfoy se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

-Hola Granger, te resbalaste? No creas que voy a ayudarte con todo eso.-_Con que tratas de olvidarte de tus penas produciendo las ajenas, eh?_ pensó una malhumorada chica desde el piso.

-Eh Malfoy, cuando es que cumples los años? Ah, supongo que la astrología debe indicar tu estado.. eres Virgo?-dijo Hermione, al mejor estilo de Trelawney.

-Cállate Granger, que yo sea viergen no significa que tú no lo seas. El mundo no está bien, pero tampoco completamente al revés.

-Y tú que sabes? Yo he salido con varios chicos...

-Y crees que yo no lo hice porque no hubiera nadie que quisiera hacerlo? Varias chicas hubieran estado dichosas de disfrutar de todo esto -y se señaló a si mismo.-pero no eran lo suficientemente buenas...

-Ay, por Dios Malfoy, deja de hacerme reír! A qué se supone que te refieres con "todo esto"? A tus supuesto abdominales y tu supuesto trasero, que tratas de marcar con esos pantalones ajustados como una adolescente _muggle?_

-Te dedicas a mirar mi trasero Granger? No lo esperaba de ti...

-Cómo lo crees Malfoy? Solo he escuchado a alguna que otra desesperada chica comentando acerca de ti. -se paró a pensar unos minutos y dijo- Sabés, aquí no hay suficiente espacio.

-Espacio para qué?

-Para que podamos entrar esos cuatro Hufflepuff, los dos Gryffindor, los tres Slytherin, los dos Ravenclaw, tú, yo y tu grandísimo ego.-replicó ella, mientras recogía sus libros, que habían permanecido tirados y se preparaba para entrar a la clase.

-Creéme Granger que no estoy solo fanfarroneando cuando hablo de que realmente hay mucho para ver.

-Sí, como digas, ahora me voy a Transformaciones.

Sin embargo, cuando la chica levantó sus ojos del libro para ver que estaba haciendo Malfoy guardando tanto silencio, lo vio abriéndose la túnica y desprendiendo poco a poco los botones de su blanca camisa con el escudo de Hogwarts. Hasta ese momento, nadie les había prestado demasiada atención, todos miraban de vez en cuando a Malfoy para hablar de lo confesado la noche anterior, pero nadie reparaba en su discusión con Hermione. Sin embargo, ni bien comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y dejar su pecho al descubierto, todos comenzaron a darse poco disimulados codazos y voltearse a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Hermione no comprendía nada, por un segundo pensó que el pecho de Malfoy no estaba para nada mal, es decir, estaba más que bien...un segundo, es de Malfoy de quien hablamos, que asco.

-Qué te sucede Malfoy? Instintos nudistas? Llamas la atención? Vaya, nunca pensé que fuera necesario exhibirte para llamar la atención, simplemente podrías haberte callado, así si que nos sorprenderías a todos...

-No Granger, te estoy mostrando mis no tan "supuestos" abdominales, yo que tú, aprovecharía el momento, no creo que se vuelva a repetir. Qué dirás ahora? Qué tomé algo? Qué no pudiste estar segura porque no los viste bien? Por qué no los tocas para asegurarte?

-Cállate Malfoy, no me interesa tu pecho, debo ir a clase.-repuso ella, apresurada por irse de allí. Quién se creía para desnudarse en pleno Hogwarts y comenzar a increparla para que lo tocara?-Comprendo que tal vez sientas un poco de necesidad de ser tocado y otras cosas, pero por favor, te ruego que vayas en busca de alguien más dispuesta.

-Ah, con que la valiente Gryffindor no es tan valiente...Lo ves? Tienes miedo de probar un poco de mí y luego no poder resistirte!

-Deja de decir estupideces! Claro que no quiero tocarte! Me repugnas, si pudiera, ni siquiera te hablaría, es más, ni siquiera sé por qué estamos manteniendo esta conversación!

En ese momento, se sumaron a los pocos alumnos que estaban allí parados, otros tantos que comenzaron a ver la escena, mirando desconcertados a Draco con la camisa abierta de par a par y a Hermione gritándole. Ella pensó en lo afortunado que había sido que Harry y Ron hubieran decido ir temprano a clase, no se imaginaba lo que hubiera sucedido si se los encontraran así, gritándose en el medio del pasillo con Malfoy semidesnudo de cintura para arriba.

-Y pensar que luego nos quieren vender el cuento de que Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes, sí claro...

Sabía que era solo una provocación y que quedaría en rídiculo, pero de alguna manera, debía proteger a su casa. Además, al menos no debía tocar a Crabbe o Goyle. Ok, eliminemos la última idea, era todo por el honor de su casa. Gryffindor no quedaría en rídiculo si ella podía evitarlo.

Inesperadamente, Hermione rozó con el borde de su mano el estómago de Malfoy, y este se contrajo a causa de la sorpresa. Sintió un cosquilleo en su mano, pero lo ignoró.

-Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes, aunque aún no comprendo tu afán en que hiciera eso.

Todo el mundo había volteado de nuevo y miraba a ambos silenciosamente. _Esto se estaba poniendo realmente incómodo_, pensó ella.

-Me vas a decir Granger, que no eres virgen y que sin embargo eres tan pudorosa para considerar tocarme a rozar tu mano con mi pecho?

Esto la estaba volviendo realmente loca, cuando no lo hacía, porque no lo hacía; cuando lo hacía porque lo hacía. Estaba pensando seriamente en ser una cobarde y marcharse, pero no, Malfoy se tragaría sus palabras. Todos comenzaban a entrar y ya tenían bastante privacidad. Así que se sorprendió a sí misma tomando a Malfoy del cuello de su pulcra camisa blanca y recorriendo con sus dedos cada centímetro la tersa y musculosa piel de su pecho y su estómago. Sin embargo, aunque esto era nuevo para ella (lo había sacado de una película que había visto con Luna) se lo estaba pasando bien, realmente bien (_es Malfoy, es Malfoy_); hasta que se soltó demasiado y llegó al punto de besar el cuello de Malfoy, dejándole una pequeña marca. Se paró en seco y casi en estado de shock, marchó a su habitación, segura de que no pensaba ir a clase, y menos aún con ese Slytherin al que le había hecho tragar sus palabras, pero superando con mucho sus propios límites.

* * *

_Todo iba bien_, pensaba Draco. La sangre sucia había llegado más lejos de lo que había creído: había rozado su mano con su estómago, el le quedó cosquilleando por un largo rato.

_No puede ser, me tocó una sangre sucia, eso debe ser, de todas maneras, no se siente mal._

Ella le respondió:

-Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes, aunque aún no comprendo tu afán en que hiciera eso.

Todo el mundo había volteado de nuevo y miraba a ambos silenciosamente. _Genial, verán como hay gente mucho mas virgen que yo, _pensó él.

-Me vas a decir Granger, que no eres virgen y que sin embargo eres tan pudorosa para considerar tocarme a rozar tu mano con mi pecho?- Esperaba que con esto ella se diera por vencida y se marchara a la clase de Transformaciones, para la que faltaban apenas 7 minutos.

Lo que no se esperó fue lo siguiente: Granger lo tomó por el cuello de la la camisa y comenzó a recorrer su pecho y estómago. Cada lugar donde lo tocaba adquiría electricidad. _Un momento, es Granger, no puedo estar sintiendo esto, definitivamente no puedo._ Esto si que parecía 7 minutos en el cielo. Estaba con su ojos cerrados cuando sintió algo realmente extraño. _No puede ser, no se debe haber atrevido a hacerlo_. Pero sí, había besado su cuello. Se quedó anonadado, sin embargo, antes de poder articular palabra, Granger dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Draco se quedó por unos segundos en shock, eso no era nada normal. Entonces miró su el reloj, faltaba un minuto, así que rápidamente entró al aula con la pinta que tenía; la camisa abierta, el pelo despeinado, después de que Granger le tocara también los cabellos y una expresión muy rara. Agradecía que Blaise y Theo hubieran olvidado hacer un tabajo de Encantamientos, por lo que no estarían en esta clase, ya que estaban muy ocupados en la biblioteca. Estaba abrochándose la camisa antes de que Mc Gonagall llegara, cuando una voz del banco de atrás le dijo:

-Has tenido un poco de acción al fin Malfoy?-se giró y vio a Weasley y a Potter riendo.

-No les incumbe..-_Un segundo, por qué "protegía" a Granger?_

-Oh, quién ha sido la desafortunada?- más risas. Esos dos lo hubieran sacado de sus casillas si su día no hubiera pasado de uno muy malo a uno muy bueno en cuestión de 6 minutos. _Fue Granger, solo Granger._

-Podrían comenzar preguntándole a tu noviecita Weasley. Oh, cierto que a ella no le interesas...-y se dio vuelta justo cuando Mc Gonagall entró, a tiempo de salvarlo de dar unas nada agradables explicaciones.

-Qué quieres decir? Malfoy! A qué te refieres? Por qué Hermione no vino? Es que le hiciste algo?- pero como no recibió respuesta, Ron se puso a hablar con Harry, el que tampoco tenía ninguna idea. Al fin llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez estaba enferma.

**Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a valeria y Flor por sus reviews. Espero les vaya gustando el fic. No duden en contarme lo que piensan, sea malo o bueno sobre el fic. Ya veremos cómo reaccionan estos dos en el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos prontito.**


	3. Mentiras piadosas

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos creando la trama.

**Capítulo 3: Mentiras piadosas**

Hermione estaba sentada en su habitación mirando alternativamente el techo y sus propias manos. Qué se supone que había hecho? Cómo podía haber llegado a ese extremo? Y si alguien la hubiera visto? Sus manos y su boca aún sentían un leve cosquilleo, recuerdo del choque que había sentido al tocar a aquel Slytherin. _Qué me está pasando? Desde cuando hago esto, y peor aún, desde cuándo hago esto con Malfoy en un lugar público?_

Lo peor de todo es que durante los breves minutos que duró se había sentido fantástica, genial, parecía irreal. Aún no podía creer que todo hubiera sucedido con Malfoy.

_Definitivamente, el mundo está al revés: Malfoy es virgen, yo hago cosas inapropiadas con él en lugares públicos e incluso paso sus límites...solo falta que los dementores comiencen a ayudar a las personas._

Trató de pensar en lo que había hecho y recriminarse a sí misma. Sin embargo, no tenía resultado, no lograba arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, después de todo, nadie había salido perjudicado, nadie lo había presenciado y Malfoy nunca lo diría para no admitir que había sido tocado por ella. Todo estaba bien, podría asistir a su próxima clase con la cabeza bien alta, se había comportado como una verdadera Gryffindor y había sido valiente, aunque confraternizar con el enemigo no hubiera resultado para nada desagradable.

Comenzó a preparar sus libros y salió rápidamente hacia otra de sus clases, esperando no tener que toparse con Malfoy en el camino.

Sin embargo, una vez en Herbología descubrió que cruzarse con sus amigos era aún peor que cruzar a Malfoy, al menos el día de hoy. Ni bien la vieron, Harry y Ron se sentaron uno a cada lado y comenzaron a bombardearla a preguntas:

-Qué hiciste hoy por la mañana?

-Por qué no asististe a clases?

-Estabas enferma?

-Tranquilos chicos, solo me sentí un poco mal, pero ahora me encuentro mejor.-la castaña se sintió un poco mal, no era mentira, pero no era la verdad completa.

-Y tiene que ver Malfoy con eso? Cuando entró en Tranformaciones apareció con la camisa abierta, el pelo revuelto, principalmente en la nuca y una expresión muy extraña.-dijo Ron preocupado.

-Bueno...yo iba hacia la clase cuando me hizo tropezar. Me dolió bastante el golpe y fui a la enfermería.-_les estoy mintiendo a mis propios amigos, debo ser sincera._-Les explicaré, pero no creo que vaya a gustarles mucho, a mi no me agradó para nada, pero no quiero que tomen represalias con Malfoy.

-Qué sucedió Herms?-preguntó Harry.-Qué tan malo es?

-No tanto, solo que..bueno, Malfoy me hizo una zancadilla, como no estaba de buen humor, le retruqué con su virginidad y comenzamos a pelearnos. Me estaba llendo cuando pareció volverse completamente loco, se abrió la camisa y me dijo que el si era atractivo y que para confirmarlo lo tocara, para luego no andar difamándolo con cuentos.-Ron y Harry abrieron sus bocas para comenzar a hablar, pero Hermione fue más rápida- Esperen chicos, dejenme terminar, y luego me hacen preguntas. Le dije que estaba loco y le di la espalda cuando me acusó de cobarde, al igual que todos los Gryffindor. Me sentí mal, no quería que por mi culpa se difamara una casa tan valiente y entonces..., entonces...le rocé la mano contra su estómago y me fui, dejándolo hablar solo.

-Ay Hermione, por poco me creo que comenzaste a tocar a Malfoy, lo besaste apasionadamente y estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando se dieron cuenta que debían entrar. Me estás diciendo que te sentiste mal por apenas rozar a Malfoy?-dijo Ron, suspirando aliviado.

-Bueno Ron, es Malfoy... tampoco es que fuera a causarme placer. Y de dónde salió esa loca idea?-_Les conté casi todo, ellos no preguntaron que pasó entre que lo rozé y me fui. Además, no creo que quieran saberlo; digamos que es una mentira piadosa._

-No lo sé, de lo que Ginny dijo sobre que es sexy o algo así.

-Ya déjenlo. Tengo suficiente Malfoy para todo una vida-_Bueno, tal vez no...AY QUÉ PIENSAS HERMIONE? CÉNTRATE! ES MALFOY._

Mientras hablaban, Luna, la mejor amiga de Hermione los observaba, mirando los rostros de cada uno, lo que transmitían y lo que cada uno verbalizaba. Después de la clase, en el Gran Salón, Luna la interceptó y, para sorpresa de la ojimiel, le dijo:

-Herms, sé que ha sucedido algo más. No puede ser que Draco fuera entre clase y clase con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y tú te saltaras una clase ( y no cualquier clase, la de Transformaciones) por un simple roce. Algo más ocurrió. Comprendo que no quieras contármelo, pero al menos admítelo. Además, cuando hablabas con Harry y Ron ponías tu cara de culpabilidad, con lo que no digo que les hayas mentido, pero puede que ocultaste información.

_Dios mío, justo en estos momentos, no me sirve para nada que Luna sea tan directa y perspicaz. _

_Y qué le sucede a Malfoy? El empezó con esto, no yo. Yo tendría que estar dubitativa, no él. No quiero creer que el muy idiota pensara que me iba a marchar avergonzada demostrando ser una mojigata._

-Puedo pedirte que no digas una palabra de lo que voy a contarte a nadie?-preguntó la castaña.

-Mis labios están sellados-respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Está bien, si pasó algo más. Luego de que lo rozara dijo una tontería sobre que eso no podía considerarse un "toque" y que yo seguramente era virgen...

-Pero lo eres- interrumpió la ojiazul confundida.

-Si, pero bueno, no puedo permitir que Malfoy se entere y lo divulgue por todo el colegio. En fin, tenía un mal día, ya estaba cansada del jueguito de Malfoy, la gente se estaba llendo a clase y él seguía tratándome como a una niña, así que lo agarré y comencé a acariciarle todo el pecho y el estómago...

-Wow, debe haber sido extraño, después de todo, es la primera vez que lo haces, cierto?

-Sí, estaba muy perdida. Por suerte se te ocurrió eso de ver aquella película romántica anoche, saqué algunas ideas y después me dejé llevar un poco, aunque tal vez demasiado.

-A qué te refieres? Qué hiciste? NO ME DIGAS QUE DRACO Y TÚ...

-LUNA, NO! CÓMO PODRÍA LLEGAR A ESE EXTREMO? Solo que estaba por entrar cuando se me ocurrió como sería darle un beso en el hueco de su cuello, tiene la piel muy suve y linda. Además, sentía como un cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos, quería saber qué sucedería con mis labios.-_Tal vez mi ataque de sinceridad ha ido demasiado lejos._

-Qué romántico! Por un reto te diste cuenta de que te gusta y probablemente estés enamorada de él...

-Luna, cállate. NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE MALFOY! Solo digamos que nunca había hecho eso y quise experimentar. Que justamente fuera él con quien estaba haciéndolo no tiene nada que ver...

-Claro que sí, Herms. Pero bueno, habrá que callarse, a menos que quieras que los chicos se enteren de la historia completa...

Entonces, disimulando bastante bien, fingieron hablar de la tarea de Transformaciones, que Hermione le estaba pidiendo a Luna. Cuando los chicos llegaron, comenzaron a hablar de distintos temas y las risas no pararon hasta la hora de la cena.

* * *

Draco estaba en su habitación, sentado en su cama. _Qué le había sucedido? Por qué había hecho eso?_ La idea nunca había sido esa, él se había salido peligrosamente del plan, con unas peligrosas pero muy agradables consecuencias.

Solo quería hacer quedar a Granger en ridículo, mostrar su pecho perfecto fue improvisación, para hacerla quedar como una perdedora, pero se sobresaltó al escucharse a sí mismo sugerir siquiera que lo tocara. Desde cuando hacía eso? Peor aún, desde cuando hacía eso con Granger?

Lo dejó congelado la reacción de la chica, es más, le había encantado que reaccionara así. _No te ha encantado, solo que esto de relacionarse con Granger es nuevo para tí, nada más; solo es extraño._ Estaba a punto de agarrar suavemente sus cabellos y acercar su boca hacia sus propios labios, cuando sintió ese beso. Ni siquiera había podido recuperarse. Decididamente no había sido su idea más brillante entrar de esa manera a clase, mientras muchas chicas lo miraban y soltaban risitas nerviosas y muchos chicos lo miraban extrañados; pero es que no podía reaccionar. Esperaba haberle respondido algo coherente a Weasley, no podía mostrarse shockeado por un beso de una _sangre sucia _que ni siquiera contaba como tal. Él había besado a miles de chicas, que tenía ella de especial?

Trató de aparentar normalidad el resto del día, y cuando llegó el momento de volver a su sala común, se encontró con sus amigos.

-Hey Draco, te importaría contarnos qué demonios ocurrió con Granger en el pasillo antes de Transformaciones? Deberías tomarte esto de quitarte la virginidad más despacio, ya sabes, al menos con alguien con quien no estés gruñéndote todo el tiempo.-dijo un divertido Zabinni.

-Cállate Blaise, no estaba intentando nada con Granger, puedes tranquilizarte que no caí tan bajo.

-Oh, pues las pistas contra eso son muy contundentes: antes de la clase, te ven discutiendo con ella con tu pecho al descubierto. Entras unos 10 minutos después con el pelo revuelto, la camisa abierta y los pantalones al revés. Se puede saber...-preguntó Theo mientras reía.

-Yo no entré con mis pantalones al revés. Nunca me los saqué.-replicó Draco enojado, casi al instante.

-Oh, con que todo lo demás es cierto. Ya sabíamos que eso de los pantalones era mentira (lo inventamos nosotros), pero quisimos verificar la historia que nos contaron.-se burló Theo.

-Pues no pasó nada, qué esperaban que pasara con Granger?

-Lo que tú digas, pero si te volvemos a pescar no te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente, ahora, vayamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre.-zanjó el tema Blaise.

Los tres Slytherin se marcharon hacia el Gran Salón comentando el posible menú, mientra Draco agradecía el grándisimo interés de Blaise por la comida.

**Buenas! El capítulo es un poco corto, pero el que viene es bastante más largo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero no decepcionarlas! Cualquier impresión que tengan, mala, buena, neutral, ideas, etc, escribanla. Supongo que para el martes actualizo. Saludos!**


	4. Rojo y negro

**Capítulo 4: Rojo y negro**

Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a hablar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes:

-Queridos alumnos de séptimo año, me complace informarles que el día de mañana, desde las 8 p.m. en adelante, se celebrará una gran fiesta, organizada por los gemelos Weasley, los dueños de la fabulosa tienda "Sortilegios Weasley". Como todos son mayores de edad, se supone que serán capaces de decidir qué hacer y que no, y por ende, no asistirán profesores para controlar su comportamiento. Solo espero que puedan ser capaces de cumplir con estas espectativas, para que estas ocasiones puedan repetirse. Podrán tener acompañantes de otros grados, pero solo de sexto y deberán ocuparse personalmente de su acompañante si este es menor de edad. Para los alumnos de séptimo no hay toque de queda esta noche, siempre que permanezcan en el Gran Salón, o estén en un corredor dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas. Espero se diviertan mucho y sean capaces de asumir estas responsabilidades. Ahora, es momento de la cena, no los entretendré más con mi charla.

Hermione y sus amigos saltaron de alegría; una noche de festejo con Fred y George tenía que ser divertida por la fuerza.

Todos los alumnos de séptimo hablaron ruidosamente y entre el bullicio se podían oír comentarios sobre lo divertido que sería. Algunas chicas detallaban que se pondrían y cómo se maquillarían. Pronto, los alumnos del último curso decidieron marchar a sus aposentos y descansar bien, para poder disfutar al otro día de la fiesta completa que ofrecerían los gemelos.

* * *

Ese viernes nadie pudo concentrarse en las clases. Todo el mundo se sentía alborotado con la idea de una fiesta de verdad, que cambiaría el ánimo general. Hermione y sus amigos no eran la excepción. A las 3 p.m, con el fin de las clases, Luna y Hermione se pusieron a completar sus tareas, pero a las 5 en punto se levantaron y comenzaron a prepararse. Para eso necesitaron la ayuda de Ginny, la gran estilista del grupo. Al final todas quedaron preciosas con sus distintos atuendos.

Luna se veía hermosa con un vestido rosa pálido que hacía recordar al de una princesa, pero no tan largo. Tenía mangas cortas ligeramente abullonadas, era un poco más ajustado a la altura del torso, hasta unos centímetros por encima del ombligo; luego caía, pero sin perjudicar a la apreciación de su buena figrura: al contrario, esta podía apreciarse mejor. El tono rosado combinaba con su cabello, en el cual llevaba una bonita trenza diadema con su pelo lacio bien peinado.

Ginny otro tanto en su vestido verde, del mismo tono que sus ojos. Era un vestido relativamente simple, con breteles finos, ajustado hasta la cintura, y luego caía un poco más libremente, pero insinuaba su buen cuerpo. Le quedaba precioso: combinaba con sus ojos y hacía resaltar su cabello rojo, el cual estaba peinado con hermosos bucles.

Sin embargo, Hermione era la más impresionante de las tres. Se sentía bastante incómoda en su vestido, pero Ginny había insitido tanto con lo magnífica que se veía, que se quedó con él. Era un vestido rojo, strapple, ajustado al cuerpo que terminaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Sin duda, con su pelo planchado se veía como una modelo. Las otras dos la aplaudieron y finalmente, cada una comenzó a maquillarse.

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a esto, así que simplemente tomó su brillo labial, con protección para labios y estaba a punto de aplicárselo cuando se lo arrebataron de la mano y se los sutituyeron por un lápiz de labios color cereza.

-Ah no, tú no arruinarás todo con un maquillaje aniñado. Hoy quiero ver una Hermione "mujer fatal" y me darás el gusto.-dijo Ginny.

Así que se aplicó el labial cereza y se pasó un poco de rimmel. No añadió nada más, después de todo, en ella, que no utilizaba maquillaje, eso era ya suficiente.

-Te ves genial Herms-dijo Luna. -Espero que tengas suerte...-agregó, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Ella creía que le atraía Malfoy? Pues vaya que Luna se había equivocado esta vez...

Sin muchas más palabras, cada una tomó un bolsito a juego con su vestido, en cuyo interior había un poco de maquillaje, pañuelos y dinero y se dirigieron al Gran Salón.

* * *

Draco, Blaise y Theo se dirigieron a las 7 p.m. a su cuarto, se bañaron, se pusieron perfume y se cambiaron. Draco se vistió con su marca registrada: el negro, después de todo, era el "Príncipe de Slytherin". Se dedicó una mirada en el espejo: por encima de los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca y la chaqueta negra se colocó la capa. Los tres comprabaron que su aspecto fuera presentable y marcharon hacia el Gran Salón.

A medida que estaban entrando, notaban las miradas sobre ellos. _Ventajas de ser de los solteros más codiciados _pensó Draco. Aunque la reciente noticia de su virginidad no lo hubiera favorecido con las chicas malas, si lo hacía con las buenas. También había algunas malas, muy malas, que deseaban pervertirlo.

Estaban camino a su mesa cuando tres chicas pasaron frente a ellos, aunque a bastante distancia. Draco no pudo evitar quedarse mirando como un idiota al del vestido rojo. Era realmente muy bonita, al menos, lo que podía verse desde donde se encontraban. Tenía buen cuerpo,_ demasiado como para no haberlo notado antes _, lindo cabello y un buen estilo a la hora de vestirse. Bien, esa sería su próxima conquista.

-Hey vieron a esas tres chicas de por allá?-dijo Theo con tono casual.

-Claro que sí, como para no verlas...-dijo Draco, buscando a la de vestido rojo con la mirada.

-Definitivamente, todas son hermosas, pero yo voy por la del vestido rosa.-comentó Theo.

-Estás loco? Teniendo a la del vestido rojo a su lado? Yo voy por esa.-replicó Draco. Y tú que Blaise? Vas por la del vestido verde?

-Claro que no, soy un hombre comprometido. Además, mira cómo se está besuqueando con Potter.-respondió tranquilamente Blaise.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado de tu reciente noviazgo, ya no podremos contar contigo. Un segundo, si la de verde se besa con Potter debe de ser su noviecita. Givvy o Ginny.-pensó en voz alta Draco.-Entonces las dos que van con ella son Granger y Lovegood.

-Oh, Dios. Esas dos son? Estás seguro?-preguntó Theo.

-Supongo, a menos que Potter esté engañando a la chica Weasley delante del hermano de ésta-dijo él sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, de la manera en que ambas se ven podemos olvidar que son Granger y Lovegood, solo por hoy. Realmente, se ven muy distintas.-dijo su amigo.

-Ve tú, yo no me arriesgaré. Si te acercas a la de rosa, solo fijate quién es la de rojo.

_No pienso darle a Granger el gusto de volver a buscarla, podría llegar a la conclusión de que me interesa_, pensó el ojigris, dudando entre su orgullo y sus ganas de comprobar si esa hermosa chica era ella. El primero ganó por muy poco, sin embargo, no podía despegar la mirada de esa figura vestida de rojo que se veía a veces entre la multitud.

Él bailó con todas las chicas que se cruzaron en su camino; sin embargo, aunque se movía bien y no erraba los pasos, no tenía su usual agilidad y elegancia al bailar. Su mente no estaba plenamente concentrada en ello. Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver a Blaise bailando con una bella Hufflepuff de vestido violeta; y un poco más allá, Theo viniendo hacia él y las tres chicas que habían llamado la atención de todo el mundo caminando hacia los baños.

Cuando su amigo llegó le dijo rápidamente:

-Acertaste, eran las tres. Yo estoy bailando con Luna, la cual para tu información, es realmente agradable y dulce, me sentí muy bien junto a ella...

-Sí, como sea. Y qué pasó con Granger? Bailaba con alguien?-interrumpió el rubio.

-No lo sé, creo que con Weasley y algún que otro baile con Longbottom.

-Con esos perdedores? Como se ve hoy se merece una pareja mucho mejor!

-Son celos lo que oigo Draco, o es impresión mía?-le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-De Longbottom? De Wealey? Claro que me muero por ser un perdedor...-respondió molesto.

-Creo que tiene más que ver con bailar con cierta castaña.

-Deja de decir toterías, por qué querría bailar con esa sangre impura? Hay muchas chicas hermosas aquí como para fijarse en ella!-replicó Draco indignado.

-Es curioso, tenía la sensación de que te hubiera encantado...-todo esto dicho con una gran sonrisa.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, no me gusta Granger, no sé de dónde lo han saca...- sin embargo, no pudo completar su frase, ya que instantaneamente los gemelos Weasley comenzaron a hablar:

-Pero bueno, sean bienvenidos todos a nuestra primera fiesta. Espero que se lo estén pasando muy bien...- en ese momento, entraron al salón de nuevo Ginny, Luna y Hermione. Gemelo 1 continuó tranquilamente: Bueno, aún es un poco temprano, pero vamos a comenzar con un pequeño juego para "sacarnos la vergüenza", es sencillo, supongo que todos han jugado alguna vez al juego de la botella o lo han sentido nombrar. No es muy extraño ni complicado. Ahora utilizaremos un botella mágica, que no puede ser encantada, después de todo, esto debe ser cosa de la suerte, no creen? Quien no quiera jugar, puede no hacerlo, pero... se lo van a perder? Quien sabe, lo que toca, toca, porque la suerte es loca.

_Que tontería, ya besé a más de la mitad de las aquí presentes. Esto es un juego para cobardes que no son capaces de besar a quien quieren besar. Pero bueno, no puedo quedarme fuera viendo junto con los pocos perdedores que no quieran jugar._-pensó un bastante poco encantado Draco.

Se establecieron las reglas: cuando te tocaba con alguien, podías besarlo o no besarlo. Si lo besabas, lo obligatorio era un pico de al menos 45 segundos. Si no lo hacías, a la próxima persona que te tocara debías darle un pico de al menos 1 minuto y medio. Era bastante más largo de lo usual, pero qué más daba, solo era un pico.

Todos se acomodaron en ronda, excepto algún que otro rezagado, o unas pocas parejas, que permanecieron besándose fuera del círculo, como Ginny y Harry. La primera fue Luna y casualmente, la botella apuntó a Theo. Ambos se dieron un pico que evolucionó un poco y volvieron a su lugar. Así pasaron varias personas hasta que le tocó a Hermione. _Quién irá a besar a Granger?_ Ella giró la botella y con mucha tristeza descubrió que Goyle había sido el elegido. Draco sintió un nudo en su pecho. Tras pensarlo una fracción de segundo, ella decidió pasar, y el nudo en su pecho se liberó.

Todos fueron girando, fue el turno de Draco y le tocó Luna, la chica que estaba intentando agarrarse su amigo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, pasó.

Volvió a ser el turno de Hermione y ella giró la ruleta. Todos veían que estaba parándose cuando llegó al grupo Slytherin. Draco miraba la botella fijamente, cuando al fin se detuvo frente a sí mismo. Levantó los ojos hacia Granger y la vio petrificada. Luego giró y hechó un vistazo alrededor: todos los miraban, incluso los que estaban besándose habían parado. Finalmente, recuperó el habla, y dijo alto:

-Ah no, ni en sueños. No voy a besarla.

-Como si a mi me encantara la idea de besarte Malfoy! Por favor, puedo volver a tirar? En serio, no puedo.-dijo ella.

-Lo siento chicos, así son las reglas...-dijo Gemelo 2 _(o tal vez sea el 1, realmente no lo sé)_, riendo por lo bajo.

Ambos se levantaron lentamente de sus lugares, tardando una eternidad para realizar cada paso. Ni siquiera podían apartarse un poco de ahí. Se colocaron al centro de la ronda y Granger estaba a punto de rozar sus labios cuando activaron el segundero y la chica, sobresaltada, se apartó, volviendo el reloj a cero.

Draco miró a la Griffyndor frente a él. Tenía una fragancia muy sensual, que no era su floral esencia de siempre. _Un segundo, cómo sabía él eso?_ Si no fuera Granger, le habría dado un beso hace ya rato. Pero era ella. Y no pensaba quedar en ridículo, besando apasionadamente a Granger.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. La sensación fue muy agradable, con un sabor que le recordaba a cereza y frutilla mezcladas, pero procuró no demostrarlo. Sin embargo, definitivamente no estaba listo para cuando ella introdujo su lengua en su boca. El mismo sabor lo inundó, pero mil veces más fuerte y soltó un pequeño gemido. Comenzó a explorar su boca lentamente, deteniéndose donde el se sentía mejor y él la siguió, con su gran experiencia, pronto tomando el control. _Se acabó lo de no besarla apasionadamente_, a partir de ese momento, le importó un comino lo que pensaran los demás.

Eso estaba poniéndose realmente bueno, así que tomó a Granger por la espalda y la acercó a si mismo, pegándola a su cuerpo. Bajó un segundo de su boca y le dio unos pequeños besos en su cuello. Se sentía fantástico, mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

Ella lo seguía bien, muy bien, aunque aún no comprendía por qué no alzaba sus manos y lo atraía más hacia ella. La tomó de la cintura y la acercó aún más, mientras continuaba besándola. Entonces ella de repente se apartó de él y se quedó mirándolo. Draco volvió a la realidad y observó a todas las personas a su alrededor; todas lo miraban fijamente. Reinaba un gran silencio en el salón. Esto se estaba transformando en un _deja vú_. Finalmente Granger rompió el silencio y dijo:

-Malfoy, comprendo de que tal vez tengas una cierta necesidad de tener sexo, pero por favor, no vuelvas a utilizarme para desahogarte. Era solo un beso, no teníamos que tener relaciones frente a todo el mundo.-Y justo en ese momento le estampó una sonora cachetada.

_Esto no puede estar pasando, definitivamente, no_ , pensó el rubio mientras miraba como todos ahogaban risas y sonreían ampliamente.

_Maldita sangre sucia, lo tenías planeado, querías vengarte por lo que te hice ayer. Ya me las pagarás. Probaremos si te gusta o no besarme. _Y con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se marchó del salón.

* * *

**Buenas! Se va poniendo más interesante ya, igual a estos dos les falta un montón todavía. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, ponen favorite, siguen la historia o se toman el tiempo de leerla. Caroone, lo siento, pero termino acortando capítulos, sino se transforman en un caos. Coquette, gracias por leerla.**

**Cualquier idea, comentario, crítica o lo que sea, dejen un review o mandenme un mensaje privado, es mi primer proyecto, y me falta bastante para alcanzar un buen nivel de escritura.**

**Saludos, nos vemos el Viernes!**


	5. La dulce venganza

**Capítulo 5: La dulce venganza**

Hermione, Ginny y Luna estaban entrando al Gran Salón, cuando Luna volteó y dijo:

-Herms, hay alguien que está mirándote muy fijamente.-Ginny también giró y miró.

-Mm, Malfoy y Nott las están mirando atentamente. Malfoy no te quita los ojos de encima, Hermione.

La castaña, nerviosa, farfulló que de seguro quería molestarla o jugarle una broma y que dejaran de verlo. Luna le dedicó una mirada que le dejó bien claro que no creía una sola palabra de todo lo que estaba diciendo y Ginny, que la había captado, comenzó a preguntar qué estaba sucediendo.

-Oh nada, Ginny. Son sólo Luna y sus imaginaciones...-respondió Hermione quitándole importancia.

-Luna siempre acierta, así que después del baile quiero la historia completa con todos los detalles sobre las "imaginaciones de Luna".

La ojimiel murmuró una aceptación y cuando estuvo a salvo de ser vista observando, buscó a Malfoy por el salón. Lo distinguió rápidamente: su cabello rubio platinado era inconfundible y resaltaba mucho con su atuendo oscuro. Estaba pensando que se veía muy bien cuando descubrió que alguien estaba hablando con ella:

-...bailar conmigo?-decía Ron a su lado.

-Oh, Ron, claro que sí. Vayamos.- Y ambos comenzaron a bailar. Ella era muy buena en esto, sin embargo, el baile de Ron dejaba mucho que desear y vivía disculpándose por sus numerosos pisotones a los zapatos de taco alto de Hermione.

Después de una o dos canciones, logró salvarse de él, para embarcarse en una misión aún peor: lograr bailar con Neville. Éste era tan malo como Ron o peor aún. No quiso herir sus sentimientos y bailó con él el mismo tiempo que con Ron. Cuando volvió a sentarse y pudo mirar algo que no fueran sus propios pies, se dio cuenta de que Luna bailaba con Nott, el amigo de Malfoy. Ambos bailaban muy bien, aunque de una manera un poco extraña y mantenían una animada conversación.

Se la pasó un rato hablando con alguna de las chicas, que paraba en la mesa por unos minutos para beber algo; y Ginny, en un ataque de compasión, hasta le prestó a Harry por una canción. Fue de lejos, el mejor baile hasta ese momento. Harry no era un brillante bailarín, pero sabía mantener el ritmo, no pisaba a su acompañante y, como no procuraban no pisarse los pies en todo momento, hasta podían conversar durante las piezas.

Después de un tiempo, las chicas hicieron una pausa en su baile y decidieron ir al baño a retocar su maquillaje. Cuando llegaron al baño, Hermione se aplicó nuevamente rimmel y el labial cereza. Estaba diciendo que ya había terminado, cuando Ginny la olfateó y dijo:

-Herms, qué es eso? DE CASUALIDAD TE PUSISTE SOLO DESODORANTE?-preguntó la pelirroja alterada.

-Em, sí, qué clase de crimen fue ese?

-Yo te visto, te maquillo y te peino como a una modelo y tú no eres capaz de colocarte un poco de un perfume sexy?

-Lo siento, la próxima lo tendré en cuenta.

-No habrá próxima, menos mal que estoy aquí para ayudarte.-rebuscó en su carterita y le tendió un frasco.-Toma, ponte este. Es muy lindo y con él todos los chicos caerán a tus pies...

-Está bien.

Se aplicó un poco de perfume y luego olfateó un poco que aroma tenía. Era muy rico, la hacía sentir distinta. Es más, entre el vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje y el peinado, no se sentía ella misma.

Todas terminaron de arreglarse y volvierton al salón. Estaban entrando, cuando escucharon la voz de Fred hablando.

-Bueno, aún es un poco temprano, pero vamos a comenzar con un pequeño juego para "sacarnos la vergüenza", es sencillo, supongo que todos han jugado alguna vez al juego de la botella o lo han sentido nombrar. No es muy extraño ni complicado. Ahora utilizaremos un botella mágica, que no puede ser encantada, después de todo, esto debe ser cosa de la suerte, no creen? Quien no quiera jugar, puede no hacerlo, pero... se lo van a perder? Quien sabe, lo que toca, toca, porque la suerte es loca.

Se explicaron las reglas y muy pocos decidieron no jugar. Después de todo, quién iba a una fiesta y luego no jugaba los juegos que se organizaban?

Luna tiró primero y le tocó con Nott, el cual a partir de ahora era Theo. Ella había cruzado unas pocas palabras con él y hasta parecía agradable, pero era amigo de Malfoy. Se dieron un pico que avanzó hasta un beso y luego volvieron a sus lugares. Luna estaba muy sonriente, ella le susurró:

-Mecuentasluego-lo que se escuchó como una única palabra.

La ronda continuó y le tocó besar a Goyle. _Definitivamente, no podría haber sido peor. Tal vez me toque con alguien que no conozca en la próxima, pero será mejor que besar a Goyle de todas formas._ Y decidió pasar casi instantáneamente. Fueron pasando distintos jugadores y de nuevo llegó su turno. No le había tocado besar a nadie aún. Giró la botella con fuerza y esperó. De repente se dio cuenta de que la botella estaba parando frente a los de Slytherin.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! TODOS MENOS ÉL!-_levantó su vista de sus manos y vio a quién apuntaba la botella._ Por qué a mí? Tantas chicas que quieren besarlo y me toca a mí! Me hubiera quedado con Goyle y me hubiera dado por satisfecha..._

-Ah no, ni en sueños. No voy a besarla.-dijo Malfoy, cuando pudo reaccionar._Al fin coincidimos en algo..._

-Como si a mi me encantara la idea de besarte Malfoy! Por favor, puedo volver a tirar? En serio, no puedo.-_cualquier cosa menos eso, cualquier cosa_.

-Lo siento chicos, así son las reglas...-dijo George, riendo por lo bajo.

_Qué voy a hacer ahora? Y si llego a soltarme de nuevo y termino dando un espectáculo en público? No, ahora será Malfoy el que se arrepentirá de haberme puesto en rídiculo y se verá él mismo siendo el hazmerreír._

Caminó hacia el centro del círculo formado por estudiantes y colocó su cuerpo lo más lejos posible del del Slytherin. Acercó sus labios a los de él, pero entonces se sobresaltó al oír cómo se activaba el segundero y se apartó de nuevo._ Relájate Hermione, tú ganarás esta partida, sólo concéntrate en no sentir nada._ Mantuvo sus manos a sus costados, tratando de parecer muy incómoda y apoyó sus labios sobre los de Malfoy, de manera que para los demás pareciera un inocente beso y el fuera el incriminado. No se sorprendió al oír cómo se activaba de nuevo el segundero. La boca de Malfoy sabía a menta y eso le pareció muy distinto a los pocos besos que había compartido. Disimuladamente abrió su boca y trató de introducir su lengua en la boca de Malfoy. _Esto es genial!...PERO QUE DIGO, ES MALFOY! SOLO ME ESTOY VENGANDO._ Un sabor a menta la inundó y debía admitir que era el mejor beso de su vida. Por suerte el gemido del rubio ahogó su jadeo, si no, toda la actuación que había hecho hasta ahora era en vano.

Rápido, él tomó el control, salvándola de tener que seguir improvisando tanto. Se limitó a seguirlo, resistiéndose a cambiar su postura. Deseaba agarrar a Drac...Malfoy del cuello y acercarlo más a sí misma, sin embargo, pronto él hizo esto. La tomó por la espalda y la acercó. También se sorprendió mucho cuando ya no sintió su boca contra la suya propia, sino contra su cuello. Era...fantástico. Luego la acercó a él, apoyando las manos en su cintura. Casi podía sentir el musculoso pecho (ahora lo sabía) contra su cuerpo. Deseaba tocarle al menos los cabellos, pero mantuvo sus manos crispadas a los costados. Tristemente notó que en el reloj de arena ya habían pasado el minuto y medio, así que se apartó de Draco y, utilizando todas sus dotes actorales, le dijo:

-Malfoy, comprendo de que tal vez tengas una cierta necesidad de tener sexo, pero por favor, no vuelvas a utilizarme para desahogarte. Era solo un beso, no teníamos que tener relaciones frente a todo el mundo.-estampándole una cachetada para mejorar el efecto.

Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mientras todos los miraban alternativamente y soltaban carcajeos y risas ahogadas. Definitivamente, el plan había sido un éxito. Nadie siquiera se paró a pensar si Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna, responsable y mojigata no había sido la culpable en realidad de la reacción de Malfoy. Lo vio irse indignado y se giró a sus amigos.

La reacción de Malfoy resultó bastante más exagerada de lo que esperaba, con solo que la acercara más a si y se viera que era un beso con lengua se hubiera conformado, pero bueno, esto la había beneficiado por partida doble: el efecto era mejor, tanto mejor, que darle un cachetazo no había sido nada exagerado y había disfrutado un beso de Malfoy. La última ventaja fue difícil de admitir para la chica.

Todos sus amigos y las personas del salón en general, la miraban con ojos como platos. Ginny y Luna la tomaron cada una de un brazo y la llevaron a los baños de señoritas. Hecharon a las dos o tres chicas que estaban allí y cerraron la puerta con llave, luego de poner un hechizo insonorizante. Ni bien terminaron con todos los preparativos, Ginny le soltó:

-Vaya, vaya Hermione...me dices que Luna imagina cosas respecto a ti y Malfoy, pero lo que acabo de ver con mis propios ojos no parece nada imaginario.

-Oh vamos Ginny! Fue solo un beso, y en el juego de la botella. No entiendo..

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! ESO NO ES "SOLO UN BESO", POR POCO MALFOY NO TE LEVANTA EL VESTIDO Y COMIENZA A DESNUDARSE AHÍ MISMO.-gritó la pelirroja, cortando con los rodeos de su amiga rápidamente.

-Está bien, la historia es esta...-y así comenzó un relato pormenorizado de todo lo ocurrido desde el jueves por la mañana. Luego explicó su plan de venganza, pretendiendo dejar a Malfoy en ridículo frente a todos.

-Pues créeme que lo lograste, pareció que lo rechazabas muy cortante y que estabas indignada por propasarse contigo. Incluso pareció que el estaba muy interesado en ti. Pobre Malfoy, (nunca pensé que diría esto) pero fuiste tú la que comenzó, el solo te siguió un poco, bueno, se podría decir que muchísimo mas que un poco si vamos al caso. Digamos que también debes agradecerle a mi labial y mi colonia...-dijo la ojiverde, risueña y ahora al corriente del plan.

Juntas marcharon de nuevo al salón y vieron a todos bailando. Parece que se había suspendido el juego de los besos luego de ese intrigante episodio. Todos se voltearon a mirarla cuando entró, pero se sintió bien de alguna manera. Eso de "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" no era su estilo, pero bueno, una nunca podía rechazar una oportunidad como esa.

Se sentó en la mesa con sus amigos y Harry y Ron comenzaron a acribillarla a preguntas:

-Qué sucedió Herms? Estás bien?-preguntó el castaño-

-Si Harry, solo el idiota de Malfoy, pretendiendo que todas caigamos de rodillas a sus pies por un beso que nos da.-_Digamos que por ese beso, cualquiera lo haría._

-Por qué comenzó a hacer...eso?-preguntó Ron alterado.

-Qué cosa Ron? Solo me besó, fue un beso un poco propasado, pero bueno...-trató de calmarlo ella.

-HERMIONE, SI NO LO FRENABAS EN EL TIEMPO JUSTO, TE HUBIERA VIOLADO FRENTE A TODOS!

-Por Dios Ron, cálmate, ella ya lo puso en su lugar. En el del idiota que realmente es! -dijo Ginny, tratando de salvar a su amiga.

-Lo que ustedes digan. Oye...y qué tal besa?

_A ver Ron, que quieres que te diga? Espléndido, el mejor beso de mi vida? Prefieres que te dé detalles como que su aliento sabe a menta? Mmm, te daré la respuesta que buscas._

-No lo sé, no fue nada fuera de lo normal. No entiendo el deseo de tantas chicas de besarlo.

Con esa respuesta dejó a los varones tranquilos, pero con serias dudas a sus amigas. Ni bien ellos se fueron en busca de ponche y se embarcaron en una gran conversación sobre el Campeonato de Quidditch del colegio, las tres chicas fueron a sentarse a la mesa más alejada y cuando vieron que no había moros en la costa, Luna le preguntó:

-Y? Qué tal besa? Cómo te sentiste?

-Por favor Herms, cuéntanos. Desde los 11 años que me pregunto si es verdad la leyenda de que Malfoy es el mejor besador del colegio.-dijo la pícara pelirroja.

-Bueno, supongo que a ustedes dos puedo decirles la verdad. Pero ni una palabra a nadie, y con nadie también me refiero a Harry o a Theo.-recalcó, mientras las miraba a ambas.-Es muy bueno, demasiado bueno a decir verdad. Si no fuera Malfoy, me la pasaría besándolo. Tiene un aliento a menta que parece marearte. Por poco no tiro todo a la basura y lo agarro del cabello; y eso que no pensaba sentir nada. Me había preparado mentalmente para no sentir nada y ser como una piedra, pero no pude. Me hice daño sosteniendo mis piernas para no liberar las manos. Decididamente, no me molestaría repetirlo.

-Wow, eso es genial! Lo ves? Estás enamorada de él! Lo sabía. Y lo más probable es que él también de ti.-dijo Luna, radiante.

-Claro que no! Yo? De Malfoy? Cómo podría? Solo es buen besador y tiene buen cuerpo, nada más.

-Lo ves Ginny? Ahora se encuntra en la etapa de negación. No quiere creerlo. Sin embargo nadie se siente así con un beso de alguien de quien no está enamorado-le decía Luna, sin responder a su otra amiga.

-Bueno amigas, creo que las están buscando, deberían marcharse...-dijo Hermione, viendo a Theo y Harry conversando y mirando hacia todos lados, pensando lo oportunos que resultaban.

Luna y Ginny se marcharon con sus parejas y siguieron bailando. Hermione estaba decidida a no bailar con Ron ni Neville, y viendo que la fiesta proseguía y ella no tenía nada que hacer y mucho en que pensar, tomó su pequeño bolsito, se escabulló de sus amigos, que no la dejarían marchar y se fue. Eran pocos los que se habían marchado hasta ahora: Malfoy, ella y alguno que otro con mucho sueño o poco humor festivo. O tal vez, alguna pareja con demasiada festividad.

**Hola de nuevo! Llego un poco tarde, debería haberlo subido hace casi 50 minutos, pero se atrasó todo un poco. Espero les guste el capítulo, desde la visión de Hermione. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer estas imaginaciones mías, que cada día me dejan más anormal! Ya saben, cualquier comentario, crítica, idea o lo que sea sobre el fic, dejenmela en un review o un privado. **

**Valeria: Jaja, me alegra que te guste. Esperemos no te decepcione la continuación.**

**princesaartemisa: muchas gracias, aquí te la dejo.**

**Trato de actualizar siempre Martes y Viernes. Nos vemos el Martes, entonces!**


	6. Besos en el jardín

**Capítulo 6: Besos en el jardín**

Definitivamente, ir a su habitación y encontrarse con alguna pareja cariñosa no era una opción; así que cambió su rumbo hacia los jardines. Al menos tomaría un poco de aire fresco que le ayudaría a pensar mejor. Cuando salió al aire libre notó que el clima era bastante agradable y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Se estaba dirigiendo al banco para tomar un poco de aire y cavilar tranquila cuando notó que una figura estaba sentada cómodamente en el lugar. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando oyó una voz excesivamente conocida gritando su apellido:

-GRANGER.-_qué se supone que quería?_

-Qué quieres ahora Malfoy? Vas a aprovecharte de mí de nuevo?-repuso mordazmente.

-Vamos Granger, ya estamos grandes para jueguitos. Ambos sabemos que no fui yo precisamente el que comenzó con todo aquello. Prácticamente fui yo el abusado. -dijo, mientras caminaba hasta quedar parado a su lado, con una expresión de inocencia en su rostro que cualquiera creería.

- Por Dios, y ahora que vas a decirme? Que nunca habías besado a nadie antes?-replicó ella.

-No, claro que no. Pero supongo que ahora que no hay nadie puedes dejar de fingir y probar de nuevo a ver si enserio fui yo el abusador. Tal vez incluso descubras que te encanta besarme-dijo él.

-Quieres decirme por qué haces est..?

Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por Draco. Comenzó a besarla, pero muy suave, de manera tierna, esperando que ella tomara la iniciativa. _Está bien Malfoy, tú ganas, no voy a renunciar a un beso como el del salón solo por mantener mi farsa delante de nadie._ Lo agarró de los cabellos y lo atrajo contra sí, mientras jadeaba al sentir como con solo ese pequeño gesto el volvía a darle un beso como el que ella había disfutado tanto antes. Su esencia a menta la mareaba y la confundía, pero era algo que se estaba volviendo adictivo. _Pero si solo es la segunda vez que lo besas...CÓMO QUE SOLO? _Pero dejó de pensar en todo lo demás y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. En la boca de Draco contra la suya, en su cuerpo casi incrustado en el de ella, en la mano de él en la parte baja de su espalda...

Entonces se acabó todo, el la tomó por los hombros y se retió un poco para atrás.

-Ves Granger? No pareces para nada descontenta esta vez y duró exactamente el mismo tiempo que la vez anterior..-dijo él burlonamente.

-Tú tampoco lo parecías en el salón, cierto Malfoy?-retrucó ella.

-Démoslo por empate, pero podrías no hacer un acto semejante la próxima vez que te bese?

-Eh? Cómo que la próxima vez?-preguntó Hermione histérica.

De nuevo fue sobresaltada en mitad de una pregunta con un beso. Qué clase de costumbre era esa de responder preguntas con besos? _Una que le encantaba_. Otra vez lo mismo: el mismo aliento a menta, la misma distancia prácticamente inexistente, los mismos choques eléctricos donde la piel de él o sus labios la tocaban. Pero esta vez fue un poco más allá, lo tomó de los cabellos y ella también decidió besar su cuello. Este beso fue distinto, no había límite de tiempo y nadie lo paró. Lo dieron por finalizado cuando tuvieron que parar unos segundos para tomar aire.

-Nunca hay 2 sin 3, cierto? Además, cada vez lo haces mejor. Bueno, supongo que ya confirmé mi teoría. Nos vemos Hermione.-le dijo él, mientras se marchaba por la puerta.

_Definitivamente, espero que esto se repita. Y desde cuándo él me dice Hermione?_

* * *

Esa chica se había encargado de volverlo loco. Lo besaba como nunca lo habían besado en su vida y luego le pegaba una bofetada. Era la primera vez que reaccionaban así a uno de sus besos. De todas formas, no es que antes hubiera besado a alguna chica con la que se odiaban mutuamente; además, había sido un poco, solo un poquito propasado como primer beso. Pero ella había empezado todo esto, con lo del besito en el cuello el jueves y la lengua hoy. Lástima que el que pareciera un pervertido hubiera sido él. No importaba, ya iba a encontrar una forma de seguir besándola pero aún así vengarse de esto.

Fue a los jardines, era su lugar favorito para pensar. Se pasó un buen rato recordando todos y cada uno de los detalles. Cómo podía gustarle ella? Era una metomentodo, sabelotodo, inteligente, divertida, bonita...NO, ERA UNA SANGRE SUCIA.

Estaba perdido, pensando en eso cuando la vio caminando por los jardines, a unos metros de donde estaba sentado. Estaba sufriendo alucinaciones o qué? De todas maneras, gritó su nombre, qué podía pasar de malo? Su reputación ya estaba por el suelo: era virgen, parecía desesperado por Granger, no podían empeorar las cosas.

-GRANGER.-_será ella?_

-Qué quieres ahora Malfoy? Vas a aprovecharte de mí de nuevo?-repuso mordazmente.

-Vamos Granger, ya estamos grandes para jueguitos. Ambos sabemos que no fui yo precisamente el que comenzó con todo aquello. Prácticamente fui yo el abusado. -dijo el rubio, mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la chica.

- Por Dios, y ahora que vas a decirme? Que nunca habías besado a nadie antes?-replicó ella. _Se ve tan linda cuando está enfadada._

-No, claro que no. Pero supongo que ahora que no hay nadie puedes dejar de fingir y probar de nuevo a ver si enserio fui yo el abusador. Tal vez incluso descubras que te encanta besarme-dijo él, sonriendo de lado.

-Quieres decirme por qué haces est..?

Sin embargo, nunca llegó a terminar la frase, que fue cortada por un par de labios que se posaron sobre los suyos. Apenas la rozaba, esperando que fuera ella quien redoblara la apuesta. _A ver qué haces con esto._ Ella lo agarró de los cabellos y lo acercó más, mientras el mismo sabor a cereza mezclada con frutilla lo inundaba. _Al diablo lo de que sea una sangre sucia, _pensó él mientras volvía a darle un beso como el del salón. La acercó aún más y apoyó sus manos en la cintura de la Griffyndor. Estaba disfrutando mucho esto, parecía casi imposible que fuera a terminarlo él, pero se le ocurrió que podía ser un poco resentido. La sujetó por los hombros y se movió en la dirección contraria a donde quería ir, lejos de ella.

-Ves Granger? No pareces para nada descontenta esta vez y duró exactamente el mismo tiempo que la vez anterior..-dijo él burlonamente.

-Tú tampoco lo parecías en el salón, cierto Malfoy?-retrucó ella.

_Touché_

-Démoslo por empate, pero podrías no hacer un acto semejante la próxima vez que te bese?-dijo él, pensando que sin duda debía haber una tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta,...infinitas veces.

-Eh? Cómo que la próxima vez?-preguntó Hermione histérica.

La expresión de confusión la hacía lucir muy bonita, aunque era extraña; pocas veces Hermione Granger dudaba o estaba confusa. _Ay no, ya sueno como si estuviera enamorado._ Definitivamente, le respondería con lo que estaba pensando hacer de todas formas: la besó. Todavía no se habituaba a ese delicioso sabor que lo volvía loco, ni a la sensación de tocar su piel. Sorpresivamente, ella le tomó los cabellos y comenzó a besar su cuello. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Fue como volver al pasillo el jueves a la mañana, solo que muchísimo mejor. No quería que eso se acabara, pero tenían necesidad de descansar y tomar un poco de aire.

-Nunca hay 2 sin 3, cierto? Además, cada vez lo haces mejor. Bueno, supongo que ya confirmé mi teoría. Nos vemos Hermione.-dijo él, deseando que esa próxima vez fuera pronto y sin reparar en que la había llamado por su nombre.

* * *

Hermione se quedó ahí sentada. No podía ni quería sacarse a Draco de la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en su sonrisa de lado, en el episodio del jueves por la tarde y lo que más la asaltaba, el recuerdo de sus besos...

Pero unos gritos a su espalda la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

**Bueno, acá estoy de nuevo. Espero les vaya gustando como sigue el fic. A lo mejor empiece a atrasarme un poco con las evaluaciones y demás. Muchas gracias por darme la opotunidad de entretenerlas un rato. Como siempre, aunque creo que ya las aburro de decir esto, cualquier cosa, escribanmelo. **


	7. Bailando con el enemigo

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos creando la trama.

**Capítulo 7: Bailando con el enemigo**

**Hermione POV**

-HERMIONE! ERES TÚ?

-Creo que es ella...

-Debe serlo, cierto?

Se volteó a ver quiénes eran ese coro de voces que la reclamaban a sus espaldas. Frente a ella vio a sus queridos amigos, realmente preocupados por ella, pero aliviados al mismo tiempo de haber dado al fin con su paradero.

-Hey chicos, qué sucede?

Todos la contemplaron con una expresión desencajada en sus rostros. Desde cuándo Hermione se fugaba de una fiesta solo para sentarse a mirar la luna? Es decir, ella no era muy fiestera que digamos, pero siempre estaba por ahí súbiendole la autoestima a Ron y Neville, que no tenían chances de conseguir ninguna pareja; aunque ella hubiera podido bailar, con la apariencia que tenía, con cualquiera de los presentes en el salón.

Ginny la miró de pies a cabeza y se acercó a ella. Muy suavemente, le susurró algo sobre que entrara porque comenzaba un nuevo juego, cortesía de Fred y George. Ella obedeció, y luego de excusarse diciendo que había necesitado descansar un poco del ritmo de la fiesta, ya que sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, acudió con sus amigos al salón.

Luna no había dado señales de vida, y no era para menos, cuando entraron pudieron verla bailando felizmente junto a Theo, mientras hablaban de los temas más diversos. Decididamente esos dos eran geniales como pareja, se habían embarcado hacía horas en una conversación sobre plimpies de agua dulce y aún seguían hablando de ello.

Hermione volvió a intentar bailar con sus amigos, sin embargo, al final decidió que le resultaba más divertido escuchar la conversación sobre escobas y snitchs que evitar que la pisotearan todo el tiempo. Sinceramente, se hubiera ido hace rato, pero resultaría bastante raro, así que permaneció esperando la próxima actividad de los gemelos, que tal vez pudiera divertirla.

Ésta no tardó en llegar, y no fue nada más ni nada menos que un concurso de baile, lo extraño era que se bailara por parejas pero fuera individual. Habría dos ganadores; una mujer y un varón. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que evaluar sería cosa de locos, pero los gemelos mandaban allí, así que todos decidieron que no había nada que perder y mucho que ganar, ya que los ganadores tendrían como premio un gran cesto con artículos "de primera necesidad" de la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley".

Hermione se sentía satisfecha, sabía bailar bien, tal vez no lo suficiente como para ganar, pero sí como para no hacer ridiculeces frente a todos. Se había emparejado con Ron, que se lo había pedido muy amablemente. Ella sentía que tal vez él quedara eliminado simplemente en la primera ronda, pero supuso que no haría daño comenzar con el pelirrojo si ella mantenía el ritmo y realizaba con precisión los pasos. Era en estos momentos en los que realmente adoraba a su madre por enviarla a clases de baile, como ella decía: "Nunca se sabe cuando una irá a necesitar bailar, así que aprende a bailar todos los ritmos".

Estaba preparada cuando cierto rubio, vestido completamente de negro, entró en el salón junto a Parkinson; desconcentrándola por unos minutos. _Por Dios Hermione, no puede afectarte su presencia así. Ahora bailarás mejor de lo que nunca lo has hecho en tu vida._

Comenzaron con algo muy sencillo. Aunque no era música _muggle_, como para dividirla en los mismos grupos, era similar a un jazz, o algo por el estilo. Tal y como lo esperaba, Fred y George no jugazban, si no que lo hacían unas pequeñas camaritas encantadas, capaces de decidir que pasos eran bien ejecutados y cuales no. Después de todo, los gemelos no eran grandes bailarines. Ron y Neville quedaron rápidamente eliminados, sin embargo, ella y el resto de sus amigos aún continuaban en carrera.

En vista de que no tenía pareja, buscó alguna persona que estuviera sola en la sala. Localizó a un Ravenclaw, Ernie Mc Millan, el cual era su compañero en clase de Pociones. No podía ser tan malo bailando si había pasado la primera instancia, y no es que hubiera muchas opciones de personas sin parejas.

Ernie era bastante bueno, brillante en comparación a su pareja anterior. No el dios del baile, pero podría decirse que llegaba a la categoría de Harry; un agradable cambio para Hermione. Era divertido bailar con él, bromeaban y reían, se lo estaba pasando bien, lástima que solo duró dos bailes, porque cuando se disponían a empezar el tercero, Ernie se vio obligado a salir, por lo visto, no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Miró a su alrededor, debía de haber alguna pareja, simplemente, no podía bailar sola. Vio a Harry, Ginny, Luna y Theo marchando por una mesa, probablemente, también eliminados en esta ronda, la cual no había sido demasiado fácil. Solo restaban Lavender y Seamus, Padma y su acompañante (desconocido para Hermione), Pansy y Blaise y Malfoy. Oh no, Malfoy estaba solo, lo que significaba que si quería permanecer en el concurso debía bailar con él. No, claro que no lo haría, aunque la perspectiva resultara muy tentadora. Estaba a punto de sentarse en alguna silla a observar el espectáculo, cuando George le dijo:

-Ah no Hermione, tú comenzaste a bailar, ahora debes continuar. Deberías haberlo pensado antes.-mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba de manera obvia.

-Oh George, lo están haciendo a propósito!

-Claro que no Herms, sucede que las personas que aquí se encuentran son los mejores bailarines de esta noche, o eso dicen las cámaras...-respondió el pelirrojo.

Hermione, furiosa de que fuera la segunda vez en el día en que prácticamente la obligaban a estar con Draco, marchó al encuentro del ojigris. Antes de que el pudiese siquiera decir algo, ella, muy malhumorada le soltó:

-Óyeme bien hurón botador, no sé que tan bien bailes, si bailas igual que botas o qué, pero si tu me pisas, me largo. Ya bastante cansada estoy de padecer cuando se supone que debería de estar disfrutando de este estúpido baile.-dijo, mientras se iba acercando a su pareja.

-Descuida rata de biblioteca, lo que menos harás bailando conmigo será padecer, de eso descuidate. No sé por qué volvemos a las hostilidades, pero ya comenzaba a extrañarlas, por un segundo pensé que besarte te había transformado.-dijo él, mientras la miraba burlón.

Le sujetó firmemente las caderas y la llevó al medio de la pista. Decididamente, nunca más volvería a bailar con Ron después de aquello; nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Es que este chico no había nada que no hiciera bien? Era un fantástico bailarín, la guiaba con maestría por la pista, y ella, una muy buena bailarina, lo seguía muy bien. Era un ritmo complejo, similar a un vals o algún tipo de música _muggle_ muy parecido a ese cuyo nombre no recordaba. Ambos se tomaron una mano y colocaron la mano que tenían libre en la cintura del otro. Girando, se fueron moviendo hasta el centro de la pista, convirtiéndose de paso en el centro de atención, si es que no lo eran ya. Hermione se sentía como si estuviera volando, en vez de bailando al ritmo de la música. Se sentía genial entre los brazos del rubio, aunque no quisiera admitírselo ni a sí misma. De vez en cuando sentía el roce de su cuerpo contra el firme cuerpo de Draco, pero no era capaz de articular palabra y su compañero, tampoco daba señales de poder hacerlo. En silencio terminaron esa pieza, y ya se disponían a bailar el próximo ritmo cuando los Weasley los detuvieron anunciando el comienzo de las finales.

Hermione salió de su burbuja apartada del mundo y observó que los eliminados eran Lavender, Padma y su pareja (un Ravenclaw que no conocía) y Blaise. Con lo que los finalistas serían Malfoy, Pansy, Seamus y ella misma. Entonces oyó la voz de Fred anunciando:

-Bueno George, esto se puso interesante, parece haber quedado entre las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin. Qué te parece si hacemos las parejas de baile de acuerdo a la casa?

-Me encanta tu idea Fred. Ahora: Hermione y Seamus vs. Pansy y Ma...Draco.

No tenía una relación muy cercana con Seamus, pero se caían bien y las pocas veces que habían cruzado algunas frases, el había parecido simpático; definitivamente, resultaba una opción mucho mejor que Malfoy,..bueno, al menos lo hubiera resultado hasta hace un tiempo. _Solo es buen bailarín y buen besador, no te gusta, es MALFOY; el hurón botador, rubio oxigenado, anti hijos de muggles, egocéntrico e idiota Malfoy._

Tomó a Seamus de la mano y juntos fueron al centro de la pista, a unos metros de distancia de Malfoy y Parkinson. Pansy le susurraba cosas al oído y él le respondía, y de vez en cuando alguno soltaba risitas o miraba al otro fijamente. Sentía una pequeña puntada y cuando la música empezó, bailó mejor que nunca, para hacerle notar a Draco que su compañera era peor que ella. Sin embargo, el ritmo era muy extraño y Pansy se acercaba demasiado al chico, mucho más de lo que le gustaría. _Un segundo, estoy celando a Malfoy? Es enserio?_ Sin embargo, celarlo no le importó demasiado al ver a la otra bailarina rozando de nuevo al chico, así que decidió que si ellos podían bailar así, por qué ella no? Se acercó más a Seamus y colocó sus manos en el pecho de este, mientras continuaba su baile con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Seamus se sorpendió un poco, pero siguió bailando como hasta entonces. Era un buen bailarín, muy bueno, pero su estilo no tenía comparación con el del rubio. Sin embargo, en un giro, de refilón vio la expresión de Malfoy y se sintió bastante más complacida, parecía que su pequeño atrevimiento le había molestado, al menos un poco. Su felicidad no duró mucho, pronto el ojigris la miró fijamente, le dedicó un sonrisa de lado y atrajo a Pansy hasta casi pegarla a él. _Así que quieres jugar a ver quién puede más, eh?_ Esperó a que el rubio pudiera verla y rozó un poco su pecho y sus caderas con las de Seamus, sin hacerlo exagerado, mientras él la fulminaba con la mirada, ella le dedicó un guiño coqueto y volvió a su baile.

Con eso comenzó un duelo de miradas, roces y demás, que algún observador atento podría haber captado; pero había pocos de estos, y solo entre beso y beso con su pareja de baile, Luna fue capaz de captar bastante de esto, al menos lo suficiente como para comprobar que algo sucedía en la pista de baile.

Luego de unos minutos, que parecían haberse estirado bastante, las parejas se separaron y marcharon a beber algo para reponerse mientras Fred y George consultaban su opinión a las cámaras. Se veía que negaban ante una afirmación de las cámaras y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Pansy y Seamus se encontraban un poco confundidos; por el contrario, Draco y Hermione estaban furiosos con el otro. _Pero quién se cree que es? No puede bailar de esa forma con la pobre chica. Así va a confundir sus sentimientos y espantar a toda la escuela._ Pese a su afirmación mental, la cataña pudo constatar que nadie estaba espantado y que ninguna persona había prestado demasiada atención al baile, ahora que la cosa volvía a ser normal: Granger y Malfoy separados, o juntos pero peleándose.

Volvieron los cuatro a la pista de baile, donde Fred y George anunciarían a los ganadores del concurso de baile.

**Acá estoy, un poco tarde, pero bueno, con las pruebas y demás, no puedo dedicarme completamente al fic. Gracias a la persona que me recomendó lo de los POV, no me había dado cuenta, pero lo releí y es cierto, puede ser un poco confuso. Los invito a todos/as a que me dejen sus críticas y comentarios, después de todo, yo solo estoy aprendiendo a escribir. Annie Thompson: jaja, si, y esto recién comienza.  
Los dejo con la intriga de quién será el ganador! Aviso: no es lo más esperable, si alguien lo adivina, definitavamente, es Trelawney.  
Nos vemos, besos!**


	8. Los ganadores se anuncian

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos creando la trama.

**Capítulo 8: Los ganadores se anuncian**

**Hermione POV**

-Y los ganadores son...-se escuchó la voz de Fred por encima de los suaves murmullos en el salón.

-NICK CASI DECAPITADO Y LA DAMA GRIS!-culminó George, dejando atónitos a todos.

-Felicidades, son ustedes los ganadores de estos artículos. Por favor, suban a retirarlos.-dijo, mirando más allá de donde se encontraban los últimos alumnos.

Rápidamente, los fantasmas pasaron entre la multitud, y una vez sobre el escenario, comenzaron a agradecer la oportunidad que habían tenido de participar de concurso; aunque nunca habían sabido que participaban, solo bailaban por diversión. Fred y George alegaron que también ignoraban su participación, pero puesto que las cámaras los habían captado, los consideraban én se negaron a recibir el premio, alegando que no lo utilizarían, pero que preferían que quedara en manos de los segundos, que podrían darle un mejor uso.

Entonces se anunció a los ganadores del premio.

- Y los ganadores son..-de nuevo Fred, con esa voz que aumentaba el efecto de nerviosismo acerca de quiénes ganarían.

-Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.-de nuevo otra fórmula inesperada, que sorprendió a todos en el lugar. Voltearon a verlos, y ellos, sintiéndose algo extraños también pasaron a recibir su premio. George, que aún recordaba lo dicho por Hermione les soltó:

-Muy bien, ahora supongo que sería momento de felicitarse.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados, y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-Felicitaciones. - y se tendieron la mano, estrechando la del otro.

-Oh vamos chicos, se besaron frente a todos y bailaron juntos.. enserio esa es su forma de felicitarse?-les reprochó divertido. Menos mal que la última parte de la conversación no había sido oída por todos, solo por los gemelos y los cuatro ganadores; si no Hermione se hubiera puesto de un color escarlata similar al de su vestido. De todas formas se sonrojó notoriamente.

Los dos suspiraron y se dieron un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Hermione sintió extraña la mejilla derecha luego de este contacto, pero decidió ignorarlo rotundamente. Tomó su premio y antes de que le hicieran hacer alguna otra cosa, se marchó presurosa junto a su grupo de amigos de Gryffindor, que se ubicaban bastante lejos del centro de la pista de baile pero habían ido cerca para observarla bailar.

Junto a ellos, se dirigió a su mesa, ubicada en el fondo y se dispusieron a observar todo lo ganado por la chica. Entre los premios había orejas extensibles, naipes (mágicos y _muggles_), varitas falsas, polvo peruano de oscuridad, pastillas vomitivas, caramelos longuilinguos y muchas otras cosas que resultaban "indispensables para la vida del estudiante", según palabras de Fred. Todos sabían que Hermione no iría a usar ni la mitad de los artículos que incluía su premio, por lo que ella, gustosa, cedió toda su bolsa a Ron y Harry. Estos no quisieron aceptarla, pero tras mucha insistencia por parte de la chica, se quedaron con la mitad de las cosas.

La castaña no pudo centrarse completamente en una conversación o un juego a lo largo de toda la fiesta. Su mirada era atraída siempre, como un imán, hacia cierta figura negra con cabello claro que resaltaba entre la multitud bailando con alguien o charlando con algún otro de su casa.

Hermione no podía pasarse todo lo que restaba de la velada sentada, como le hubiera gustado, ya que después de su demostración de baile frente a toda la escuela, eran muchos los interesados en compartir un baile; solicitud para la cual la chica no tenía corazón como para negarse. Bailó con la mitad de los presentes: de todas las casas había alguno que quería bailar con ella, excepto Slytherin. En un momento, Draco había parecido acercarse, pero de repente, cuando Seamus se aproximó a pedirle un baile, giró y comenzó a bailar con una muy bella Hufflepuff, que se mostraba realmente interesada en el chico. Hermione sintió un gran alivio cuando Malfoy se alejó de esa bailarina al terminar la canción.

Así pasó la fiesta, y cuando consideró prudencial, puesto que algunas personas ya se habían retirado, se marchó ella también a sus aposentos, alegando un poco de cansancio luego de tanto ajetreo. Tomó su bolsito y caminó a su cuarto. Durante un momento creyó que alguien la seguía, sin embargo, cuando giró para ver qué otro se dirigía hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no vio a nadie allí. _Lo ves Hermione? Quedarte despierta hasta tan tarde no es bueno para ti, ya comienzas a imaginar cosas._ E ignorando a una sombra que la siguió por un largo trecho, entró a la Torre Gryffindor y se retiró a sus aposentos.

* * *

**Draco POV**

Draco se levantó de donde Hermione se encontraba y comenzó a vagar por los pasillos sin un rumbo definido. Con un pañuelo limpió las marcas de labial cereza en su cuello, labios y en las comisura de éstos, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer: había vuelto a besar a la chica y prácticamente le había admitido que le gustaba besarla, con lo que ella no había parecido muy molesta. _Bueno, tal vez si tenga oportunidades.. un segundo, que estoy diciendo? Soy Draco Malfoy, claro que tengo oportunidades, pero..por qué me interesaría ella? Besa magnífico y todo eso, pero claro que no me gusta._ Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, chocó con alguien que venía rápidamente por el corredor.

-Oye, por qué no te fijas por dónde..!-pero se paró en seco al alzar la vista y ver a su mejor amiga (su única amiga) frente a él, mirándolo extrañada.

-Y a ti qué mosca te picó? Qué te sucede Draco Malfoy?- lo interrogó ella.

El muchacho, consiente de que los interrogatorios de Pansy nunca eran de menos de 100 preguntas optó por evadirlo con una respuesta breve y una pregunta. Sabía que sería solo temporal, pero al menos pretendía postergarlo.

- A mí no me pasa nada. Qué estabas haciendo tú aquí?

-Oh, te estaba buscando para el concurso de baile que está comenzando, no te lo puedes perder. Probablemente seas el ganador.-le incitó ella.

-Eh, Pansy, no creo que quiera participar de eso...-comenzó a negarse él, cuando fue súbitamente interrumpido por la pelinegra.

-Tú eliges: el concurso de baile o mis preguntas. Lo que te resulte más sencillo.

_Chica lista, sabes que odio tus preguntas, sobre todo cuando eres demasiado suspicaz. _Inmediatamente tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a guiarla por los corredores.

-Qué haces ahora?

-Bueno, tenemos un concurso al que asistir, no?-le respondió el rubio, sonriendo de lado.

-Ay Draco, Draco... de todas formas haremos el cuestionario.-dijo ella, de manera condescendiente.

-De todas formas, siempre tengo la esperanza de que lo olvides, o al menos olvides algunas preguntas.- le soltó él, mientras reía.

Juntos se encaminaron al Gran Salón, llegando justo a timpo. Cuando las parejas ya estaban formadas y estaba a punto de sonar la música, hicieron su aparición en el salón. Pansy corrió hacia Blaise y se ubicaron en uno de los extremos, mientras Draco escudriñaba el lugar en busca de alguna señorita sin pareja. Vio a una Slytherin de sexto caminando por allí, y sin más preámbulos la invitó a bailar.

Sabía que no era lo normal que chicos de 17 años fueran capaces de bailar como él lo hacía, pero bueno, en estos momentos era cuando se sentía agradecido de las lecciones que "todo Malfoy debe tener sobre etiqueta y modales", según palabras de su madre. No es que saber como usar 5 tipos de vajilla distintos fuera muy útil, pero las clases de baile habían sido hasta divertidas, y ahora se convertían en algo que muchas veces le aseguraba la conquista de una dama.

No podía quejarse de la pareja que tenía, era buena, nada comparable con su madre (su tutora en estos temas), pero aceptable como compañera. Aunque hubiera oído que esta tonta competencia era individual, no le hubiera gustado nada terminar con alguna chica que se la pasara pisándole los pies. Bailaron tres canciones, si sus cálculos no fallaban, en los que hasta habían conversado un poco, cuando la chica fue eliminada.

Giró para buscar alguna otra pareja, pero no vio a nadie excepto a Granger. Pareciera que el destino (o los Weasley) los quería juntos esta noche. Eran pocos ya los que quedaban y sin demasiados espamentos se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba, pero la castaña, embravecida ya caminaba pisando fuerte hacia allí. Sin mucha ceremonia, se plantó frente a él y le soltó:

-Óyeme bien hurón botador, no sé que tan bien bailes, si bailas igual que botas o qué, pero si tu me pisas, me largo. Ya bastante cansada estoy de padecer cuando se supone que debería de estar disfrutando de este estúpido baile.

Se notaba que no era consciente de lo bien que se veía vestida así, Draco a veces estaba a punto de perder el hilo de la conversación, pero no podía parecer embobado por la apariencia de la chica, así que usando insultos, al igual que ella, no dudó en responder.

-Descuida rata de biblioteca, lo que menos harás bailando conmigo será padecer, de eso descuidate. No sé por qué volvemos a las hostilidades, pero ya comenzaba a extrañarlas, por un segundo pensé que besarte te había transformado.-dijo él, mientras la miraba burlón.

La tomó por la cintura y la condujo a la pista. Se dijo que si ella se había mantenido hasta esa instancia debía ser bastante buena, sin embargo, tomó el control del baile, uno lento y que siempre le había gustado mucho. La guiaba por la pista, pero se sorprendió al notar lo bien que ella lo seguía. No parecía bailar, más bien flotaba. Esto era muchísimo mejor que bailar con su madre. Sus manos estaban muy a gusto; una tomada a la de ella, y la otra posada en su cintura, al igual que la de ella se encontraba en la cintura de él. Maldijo a la chica porque ahora no podría disfrutar nunca más ese baile si no era con ella. Esto se sentía correcto: ella entre sus brazos. Se reprendía mentalmente por lo que pensaba sobre la chica, pero cada roce con el cuerpo de ella lo volvía loco. _Si no acaba pronto el baile, lo que acabará pronto será mi cordura, _pensaba el chico, mientras la veía acercarse y alejarse a lo largo de cada giro._ Esto debería ser eterno_, pensó, mientras oía a lo lejos la voz de los Weasley eliminando algunos participantes y anunciando que ya solo quedaban cuatro y comenzaba la última ronda.

-Bueno George, esto se puso interesante, parece haber quedado entre las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin. Qué te parece si hacemos las parejas de baile de acuerdo a la casa?

-Me encanta tu idea Fred. Ahora: Hermione y Seamus vs. Pansy y Ma...Draco.

Buscó a Pansy, que no estaba muy lejos de allí y la tomó de la mano, ubicándose junto a ella en la pista. Pansy era como su hermana, desde pequeños habían bailado juntos; ya conocían su manera de bailar y se divertían mucho practicando cuando a sus madres les daba por dar clases de etiqueta dobles. Mientras caminaba, volteó un poco, y vio la expresión de descontento de Hermione, que los evaluaba a ambos. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acercó al oído de su amiga y le susurró:

-Sígueme la corriente.

La chica, divertida, observó a Draco y le murmuró a su vez:

-Oh, por supuesto hermanito, pero ten en cuenta que no pasaré esto por alto en tu interrogatorio...

-Genial, ahora en lugar de 1000, deberé responder 2000 preguntas.-le dijo él, haciendo un mohín.

Ambos soltaron suaves risitas, mirándose a los ojos. Ya tenían bastante perfeccionada esta actuación; aunque a menudo la usaban para ahuyentar delicadamente a los pretendientes no correspondidos de la pelinegra, esperaba que funcionara para molestar a Granger. Continuaron con ella hasta que comenzó la música.

Bailaron como simpre, como si estuvieran en el salón de la casa de alguno de los dos, prepárandose para alguna fiesta. Era curioso que siempre bailaran como práctica y nunca como parte de la fiesta. Notó que Pansy se acercaba bastante a él, y cada tanto, observaba a Hermione, que no se veía muy contenta. El sonreía satisfecho, le gustaba verla en ese estado, casi...celosa, sí, así lo definiría. Sin embargo, se cortó en seco cuando la vio apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Finnigan y seguir bailando como si nada. Una mueca truncó su sonrisa de lado, y su bailarina, que lo observaba fijamente, comenzó a mirar alrededor.

Una idea cruzó su mente. Esperó a que la castaña pudiera verlo, hizo contacto visual con ella y acercó más a Pansy hacia sí mismo. _Blaise, perdóname por esto, espero no quieras golpearme._ No es que Zabini fuera a creer que algo estaba sucediendo, pero no le gustaría ni medio; al menos tenía una buena explicación, pero prefería una golpiza antes que dar la verdadera motivación de lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba que Hermione ignorara, igual que gran parte del colegio, que Blaise y Pansy eran novios, si no, su plan sería un rotundo fracaso. Por primera vez, se sintió agradecido de que esos dos fueran muy discretos y se pensara que solo eran amigos con algunos derechos a roce.

La ojimiel parecía enojada de nuevo, pero de pronto comenzó a sonreír. Cuando estuvo frente a él, la pudo ver rozar levemente su pecho y sus caderas con las de el idiota que bailaba con ella, cosa que lo volvió loco. La fulminó con la mirada mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo con coquetería. Por qué se suponía que hacía eso con Finnigan? Le gustaba ese perdedor? O lo estaba haciendo solo para molestarlo, como él hacía con ella? Si era esto último, le estaba saliendo realmente bien.

Draco no se quedó atrás y la guerra continuó, con roces y miradas. Cuando finalmente acabó todo, y para su alivio, ambos Gryffindor se separaron, vio a los gemelos en pleno debate. Pansy no podía esperar para enterarse de quién sería la chica a la que su amigo quería dar celos, ya que iba bastante más en serio de lo que creía. Él se había molestado con Hermione, por qué había bailado así con Finnigan? Por qué no había bailado así con él? _De todos modos, es mejor que no haya bailado así conmigo, creo que no me hubiera podido controlar y la hubiera besado frente a todos. No puedo quedar al descubierto así. Tal vez me guste, solo un poco, muy poco, pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo, es una locura pasajera._

Volvieron los cuatro a la pista de baile, donde los Weasley anunciarían a los ganadores del concurso de baile.

-Y los ganadores son...-se escuchó la voz de Gemelo 1 por encima de los suaves murmullos en el salón.

-NICK CASI DECAPITADO Y LA DAMA GRIS!-culminó Gemelo 2, dejando atónitos a todos.

-Felicidades, son ustedes los ganadores de estos artículos. Por favor, suban a retirarlos.-dijo, mirando más allá de donde se encontraban los últimos alumnos.

Draco estaba aún más sorprendido que todos en el salón. Qué clase de farsa era aquella? _Seguramente, ni siquiera trajeron los premios e inventan todo esto solo para no entregarlos._ Luego de unas aburridas explicaciones, exagerada alegría por parte de los fantasmas y su renuncia al premio, se anunció a los ganadores de éste.

- Y los ganadores son..-de nuevo Gemelo 1, intentando que su voz sonara misteriosa..

-Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger-todo el mundo, sorprendido, los miró a ambos de nuevo. Por qué justamente ellos dos? Es que no se podía elegir a la pareja de Gryffindor o a la de Slyherin? Daco fue lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los Weasley

-Muy bien, ahora supongo que sería momento de felicitarse.

Ambos se miraron desconcertados, y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-Felicitaciones. - y se tendieron la mano, estrechando la del otro.

-Oh vamos chicos, se besaron frente a todos y bailaron juntos.. enserio esa es su forma de felicitarse?-les reprochó divertido. El chico, algo avergonzado, pero lejos de reconocerlo, saludó a Hermione con un beso fugaz y marchó rápidamente, al igual que la Gryffindor. Parecía estúpido que sintiera algo con tan solo besarle la mejilla, después de haberse besado en la boca (_Y como se habían besado)_; pero así era.

Se pasó el resto de la velada ignorando olímpicamente las indirectas de Blaise y Theo, y las muy directas preguntas de Pansy. Es más, para escaparse de ellos, se había marchado a bailar con la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino. No es que las chicas se sintieran desafortunadas por bailar con él, es más, algunas habían esperado toda la velada para poder llegar a hacerlo. Sabía que muchas lo deseaban, era Draco Malfoy, pero de repente, una pregunta apareció en su cabeza: Sería Hermione otra de esas? Le gustaría? O solo se había dejado llevar? Estaría enamorada de él? No lo creía, pero aún así, siguió dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto mientras la veía bailar en el otro extremo del salón.

En un momento estuvo a punto de acercarse, no sabía muy bien a qué; si a insultarla, halagarla, besarla o ignorarla de cerca, pero entonces vio al idiota de Finnigan acercándose a pedirle un baile. Cómo podía siquiera aspirar a tener algo con ella ese tonto? Ella no se negó y volvió a sentir el nudo en su pecho. Se giró rápido y se puso a bailar con una chica que estaba por ahí, la cual se encontraba sin pareja. Ella conversaba mucho y lo miraba todo el tiempo, cosa que empezaba a fastidiarlo; así que ni bien acabó la canción, se marchó de allí y se sentó junto a Crabbe y Goyle, que aunque no servían cuando uno tenía que conversar o debatir, servían cuando uno no quería hablar con nadie, ni arriesgarse a sentarse solo para que algún extraño se sentara y comenzara una nada interesante conversación.

Pasó un rato así, pensando y observando tranquilamente a la chica de rojo. Y si estaba enamorado, qué? No pensaba decírselo a nadie más que Pansy, Blaise y Theo. Ellos comprenderían que le había atacado una locura momentánea y tratarían de salvarlo, pero nunca lo divulgarían; eso no, ni siquiera aunque peligraran sus vidas. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de admitírselo a ellos. En un momento, vio a la hermosa castaña levantarse de su lugar e irse por la puerta. _Y si la sigo?_

Saludó a Crabbe y Goyle y se marchó sin dar explicaciones, él nunca las daba a menos que quisiera. La siguió, solo para asegurarse de que nada le sucediese..._y no se encontrara con esos odiosos de Finnigan o Weasley, que se la pasan babeándose con ella._ No es que fuera tan así, pero bueno, debía asegurarse. Draco iba murmurando esto para sí, cuando tropezó un poco y sus pasos se oyeron más fuertes. _Por qué no hice un Muffliato?_ La chica se volteó y él se colocó rápidamente detrás de una armadura. Hermione sacudió su cabeza y continuó caminando, mientra el la seguía por un rato y luego se dirigía a su propia habitación.

**Acá estoy de nuevo con esta historia. Llego un poco tarde, pero este capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores, como verán. Gracias a todos por leerme. Fue un poco delirante lo de los fantasmas bailarines, pero bueno, es algo que se me ocurrió en uno de mis momentos de inspiración. Nos vemos pronto! Saludos a todas y todos.**


End file.
